


烈火如刀

by kimisity



Series: 幸仁 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 黑道老大和卧底AU训诫和DS
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Niou Masaharu
Series: 幸仁 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/899349
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

幸村的私人座驾停在城西的独栋别墅门口。  
低调的黑色SUV熄火有一会儿了，车上却还没有动静。  
开车的司机看了一眼时间，按照幸村的吩咐出声提醒：“仁王先生，幸村先生在等您。”

“……我知道了。”

低着头坐在后座上的人应了一声，又过了几分钟才抬手打开车门。

仁王不想来这里。  
或者换个说法，他对这栋别墅有一点心理阴影。  
……也许不止一点。

两年前他倒在幸村面前时自认已经做好了足够的心理准备。  
毕竟他倒霉，倒霉到了极点，倒霉到分明才刚开始卧底生涯，就直接被卷进史无前例的大规模黑警浪潮，假身份一点儿没生效不说，还被签下了写着真名的“卖身契”。

被渔帮的人捉住时他鱼死破网的心都有了，但那对赌桌上下都毫无理智可言的夫妇似乎真把他当做可以换钱的筹码，口口声声说他就是他们的亲生儿子，被按住剁手也不改口。

呸。  
他们的亲生儿子早就因为火并被丢下了海湾。是他直系前辈亲自动手的。

那天他直系前辈说，仁王，我这是在帮你。  
说完没多久直系前辈就被冲出来的渔帮的人带走了，和他走的不是同一边。

他当时在心里骂了他直系前辈一百二十遍，想去你的帮忙。极道在日本合法，这荒唐的“卖身契”既然写下真名，就再也难摆脱去。他一个清清白白警校刚毕业没多久的菜鸟警察，难道还没做什么打击犯罪的工作就被迫弃明投暗？

然后他被丢在渔帮老大的亲弟弟面前。

毕竟卖身契上那笔钱太多了。多到把他切碎分成器官卖也不够数。而他出现的时机也太巧了，巧到可以直接以“宁错过不放过”的理由处理掉。

“长得不错，教一教也能卖个好价钱。”

……puri.  
仁王当然能听懂这位姓森川的先生说的意思。  
不说暗网实际上脱离控制，就说普通国内黑市也有不同类型的拍卖会。

但仁王不想变成奇形怪状的东西。  
他还想当人。不想变成宠物，或者各种前缀的奴，或者人体家具以及其他什么。

他抢了枪就跑，中途却遇上了幸村。

事实证明，他遇见幸村这件事，算作运气的触底反弹。  
虽然他当时不这么想。  
但在被幸村带走的第一个白天，他就被带着去看了所谓的“处决”，亲眼目睹很多人，包括他直系前辈兼带教人失去了尊严和生命。  
他确实在救我。仁王那一刻终于懂了什么。

在黑暗世界里，被捕捉的叛徒，在被控制的那一刻，已经不是“人”了。  
他们失去了一切筹码。

“害怕吗？”幸村当时捉住他失去温度的手，轻笑着问。  
仁王失去言语，似乎也失去了反应能力。  
于是幸村加深了笑意，抬手拂过他苍白的侧脸：“你乖一点。我不会像森川那样对你，那也太暴殄天物了。”

“……你打算让我做什么？”仁王第二次问出这句话。

“取悦我。”幸村这么说。

那之后仁王一直待在幸村身边，一开始只是“陪侍”，后来渐渐也涉及幸村手下的一些事务。两年时间不长也不短，他也算是在“立海”（幸村整顿神奈川地下世界后为势力取的名字）站稳跟脚。

不过仁王知道，自己并不是幸村的手下。  
他只是幸村的“私奴”。

仁王在别墅门口吸了口气。  
他在门口站了一会儿，等待着门口的瞳孔识别放他进去。  
旁边亮着灯的监控对准了他。  
送他来的车子已经走了。别墅门口很近，特意挑选过的位置周围没有其他建筑，也没有可以用作狙击的掩护高点。这里就像一个安全堡垒，里面却是旋涡，能将人吃的骨头都不剩。

识别通过。  
别墅的大门开了。

仁王往前迈了一步。  
大门在他身后关上。玄关暖黄的光很亮，而面前木质的走廊很长也很短。  
抿了抿唇，仁王抬手开始解衬衫的扣子，然后是皮鞋，皮带，袜子，裤子。  
衣服一件一件被脱下，又叠好放在手边的柜子里。  
直至一丝不挂。  
他赤脚踩上了木质地板，抬手拿走了柜子最上面那层的篮子。

别墅有三层，第一层是很大的客厅和餐厅厨房，第二层有卧室，游戏室和浴室，第三层是阁楼，也可以叫惩罚间。  
仁王越过客厅时听见幸村的声音。大概是又和哪个堂口的“叔父”在交流，语气温和却虚伪。  
他没有停下来，只是越过客厅上了楼去浴室。

他将自己从里到外都洗干净，又用上了从玄关柜子拿走的篮子里的东西。

今天放在那里的肛塞不大，却很长，像是串成串的珍珠，坠在身体里有种微妙的难受。  
乳夹是精巧的款式，做成贝壳的形状，咬合却很紧。仁王在手指上试了试，犹豫了一会儿才狠下心捏住了自己的乳头。  
每次做准备工作时他都有一种把自己当做蛋糕还亲手涂奶油装潢的错觉。这让他每一次都觉得难堪。  
他忍下冲到喉口的痛呼，任由烧灼感蔓延在整个前胸。

他站在浴室里适应了一会儿。

幸村还在客厅里打电话，坐在沙发上手肘支着沙发扶手笑的温柔。  
仁王踩着羊毛地毯走过去，在幸村脚边跪下。  
他跪坐着，低下头用额头触碰幸村的膝盖，像是倚靠在幸村的腿边。棉质的居家服带着柔顺剂的气味，让仁王紧绷的身体放松了一些。  
一会儿后一只手落在他后颈，来回抚摸着肩颈和脊椎骨。

电话终于挂了。  
手机被幸村放在身侧的台几上。  
幸村低下头，手掌向上摩挲着脚边的人后脑勺的碎发。

“你迟到了。”他说。

“我……”仁王抬起头，似乎想说什么，最后却又闭了口。  
他重新垂下头，一言不发。

于是幸村无声地笑了。  
他调整了一下坐姿，向后靠在沙发绵软的靠背里，又重新坐直。  
“来。”他拍了拍自己的膝盖。

沙发很宽，很长，也很软，皮质的沙发面很光滑。  
仁王趴在幸村膝盖上，手肘撑着沙发。  
他胯骨卡在幸村大腿上，后臀便自然而然翘起，腰肢下压，两条长腿合拢伸长，脚踝交叠着，脚背有些不安地蹭了蹭沙发面。  
幸村微凉的手在他臀上拂过。

“怎么还没好？已经一周了。”  
面前挺翘而圆润的两瓣肉上还有几道鞭痕，颜色已经很淡，在苍白肤色的对比下却还是很明显。  
这显然有些出乎幸村的意料。  
他抓握着面前的臀肉，揉按了一会儿，又轻拍了两下。

趴着的人没有出声。  
幸村却从这样的反应里得到了他想要的答案。

“你这两天去训练场了？”

“……丸井前天从福田回来……”

“这不是理由。”

“……”

“错了就得罚。”幸村说。  
他感受到膝盖上的人很轻微地抖了一下，不禁失笑：“这就怕了？”

倒不是怕了。  
迟到和私自在训练场“比斗”都是小问题。  
只是他今天本就有一场刑要挨。  
是他上个月插手城东堂口生意，又废了原本负责那个生意的石下家的人的惩罚。  
幸村当着堂口话事人的面护着他，回过头肯定要教训他的。仁王做这件事的时候就有心理准备。  
而这场罚他上周挨了一半，还有一半留在今天。

“给你留口气。”  
幸村是这么说的。  
但说实话，一口气挨完确实是难过，但眼一闭牙一咬麻木着也就挨过了。  
痛了一次养好再来一次，才更难过。  
更别提他根本没养好，带着旧伤挨打……Puri.

“既然这么怕痛，就别总是犯错。你被打的太惨，我也心疼。”幸村柔声道。

说什么笑话呢。  
“那也是您打的。”仁王小声嘀咕。

“我看你是被惯坏了。”

臀尖被轻拍了一下，声音很响，却没用力。  
仁王喘了一声，撑着上半身回过头：“先生，今天——”

“嗯？”

“……没什么。”

犹豫了一会儿，仁王重新俯下身。  
他对着面前米白色的皮质沙发面眨了眨眼：“您今天会抱我吗？”

卡在身体里的肛塞被一点一点抽出来。  
珍珠大小的橡胶球一个一个摩擦着穴肉，给食髓知味的身体带来隐约的骚动。  
而后一只手压制住他的腰背。

“如果你没有哭的太惨。”

随着话音一起落下的是带着凉意的手掌。


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 训诫也需要仪式感。

通常来讲，手打算是一场调教或者纯粹训诫里的热身活动。  
不计数，只为了“热臀”。  
而肉体给予肉体的疼痛堪称温和，若是用点技巧就与调情无异。

当然，幸村现在没有调情的意思。  
这只是一场惩罚的开场。  
他需要接受惩罚的人吃点苦头，免得愈发“恃宠生娇”，去踩他划下的安全线。  
不过，试探这条安全线在哪，或许也是这个人的目的之一。他初见时就从这个人像狼一样的目光里看到了不屈服，也很得意两年的教导下来，这人的不驯还在。

太乖巧就没有意思了不是吗？  
要是需要完全温顺的宠物，他有的是挑选对象，也不至于像柳说的那样，“自讨苦吃”地找了一个“野路子”出身的人，从头开始调教。  
现在这样就很好。  
他能够掌控他，也能够持续享受到控制与教导的乐趣。

这是他一点一点教出来的最合他心意的人。  
所以难以避免也产生了微妙的爱意。

他按着仁王腰背的手安抚似的抹去仁王脊柱上浮起的细汗。  
有条不紊的拍打已经让苍白的臀肉染上红色，逐渐覆盖掉前一周鞭打遗留下来的红痕。一点一点染上红晕的臀肉渐渐肿起来，也随着颜色的变深开始发烫。  
原本悄无声息承受着拍打的人喘息声变重了。  
偶尔交叠的脚踝会不受控制抬起，又重新放下。  
幸村没有因为这些反应放慢速度。他间或用手掌抓揉已经变烫的两瓣，又用手指抹过两瓣肉之间的缝隙。拍打的震动让肉穴中的润滑剂流出来了一些，显得肉臀中间的峡谷潮湿而温热。

像被打出水一样。  
或许是真的情动了也说不准。

仁王闭着眼。  
他额头抵在自己的小臂上，因为幸村手指的扫动而绷紧了身体。  
但那手指用了力去揉弄被润滑剂弄的湿软的穴口，他便不受控制软了腰。  
没了力气，前胸一点一点往下，胸口的贝壳乳夹蹭到沙发的皮面上，原本已经习惯的痛楚就突然尖锐起来，还带着酸麻和肿胀。  
仁王把呻吟硬吞下去。他将上半身撑起来一些，腰软的吃不住力，只好将重心往后移。这样一来屁股自然就又撅起了一些，像是将已经被打得发烫的屁股往幸村手上送。

这大概取悦了幸村，于是在穴口逗弄的手指收了回去，同样变得滚烫的手掌重新亲吻起臀尖发烫的臀肉。

换一个时间点，幸村也是很乐意就这样将仁王逗弄到高潮的。  
但今天不行。

红肿的臀肉已经变成有些艳丽的红。  
幸村停了下来。  
他从手边的台子上拿了早就准备好的乳膏，在手心揉开。

温热的手掌按摩着后臀，乳膏接触到皮肤有些刺痛，刺痛又很快消失。  
居然先抹药……  
仁王不由得有些恐慌。  
而似乎感受到了他的心理波动，一双手落在他的后脑勺上，安慰地揉了揉。  
明明清楚这就是一种调教技巧，仁王还是情不自禁因为这样的安慰而放松了心神。

这是被迫培养出来的。  
在过去的两年里，在这栋他已经很熟悉的别墅里，他无法不依靠这些安慰去度过那些日日夜夜。  
但真要说他很排斥这个，也是矫情。  
他可以选择反抗的。和幸村的关系，他也并不是一点儿主动权都没有。名义上是他主人的人并不算太热衷于这种控制游戏。他甚至不要求他在这种游戏里“遵守规矩”。他甚至不需要喊“主人”，也不需要时时刻刻准备好被使用。  
但或许正因为这样，他才更难在这个理论上四面皆敌的环境里找到安全感。  
以至于他主动去向幸村靠近。

这也是幸村那样做的目的……也说不定。

幸村精市是一个能控制住你灵魂的人。  
很可怕。  
离这个人越近，越会被迷惑，被吸引。

有时候仁王都觉得，算了，别再挣扎了。  
但他不甘心。  
他总还记得他直系前辈说“我是为你好”时的眼神，和躺在血泊里瞳孔扩散的样子。

那是他摆脱不了的噩梦。

但在幸村身边时，他总能睡个好觉的。  
换个说法，是他根本无暇去思考太多。

现在他已经跟着幸村上了二楼，专门布置好的房间。  
灯很亮，房间里各种器具便显得有些狰狞，而一身舒适棉质居家服的幸村站在房间里，颇为格格不入。  
似乎注意到仁王的目光，幸村低头看了一眼自己，了然地道：“你不喜欢我这样穿。”

虽然但是……我喜不喜欢和你穿什么并没有必然联系吧？  
又没有什么区别。  
仁王腹诽着。

“既然这样，我去换身衣服。”幸村走到仁王面前，用手背轻轻拍了拍仁王的侧脸，“你会做好准备工作的，是吗？”

“……是。”

幸村却还没有走。  
他搂上仁王的腰。  
近乎于零的身高差让他很自然就倾身亲吻到仁王的唇。

这个吻里带着亲昵的意味，让原本就被撩拨起来的仁王轻易就乱了呼吸。

然后幸村的一只手抚摸到了仁王的胸前。

被乳夹咬住的地方稍稍一碰就能让仁王浑身颤抖。  
他最不能习惯的就是被玩弄乳头。比起其他地方，这里的耐受力实在太低了。  
痛呼被消弭在唇齿间，而因为疼痛产生的颤抖也被搂着腰的手控制住。

“……嗯……别……”

他被按在原地。乱了分寸后呼吸都顿住了，直至快要窒息幸村才把他放开。  
那带着清凉气息的柔软的唇在他唇角的痣上轻啄了一下。  
然后胸口的两只乳夹被取了下来。  
血液循环重新开始起作用的瞬间，像被蚂蚁叮咬的酸麻就席卷了他。

“等会儿乱动起来，伤了这里就不好了。”幸村说。

仁王双眼蒙上一层水雾，只红着眼睛点头。

幸村喜欢他这幅情态。  
“你要是一直这么乖，我也不舍得打你。”

他又在仁王唇上啄了一下，才款步出了房门。

仁王喘了一会儿，才松了口气。  
他不敢碰还酸麻的胸口，软着双腿走到一边的架子旁去选“刑具”。  
藤条是逃不过的，他欠了三百下的“罚”，其中一百下必须是藤条。但其他工具倒是还可以选一选。  
……可又有什么差别呢？  
犹豫了一会儿，他拿下了挂着的皮带。  
比起其他，他至少知道幸村拿着皮带时挺好看的。  
……就好像他能看到一样。  
叹了口气，他又拿了戒尺和皮拍。

幸村换好衣服重新回到这个房间时，仁王已经把自己绑在了房间中央放着的“邢架”上。  
严格来说，那只是改装过的软凳，能让人趴在上面的同时被绑缚住四肢和腰。  
当然，仁王自己动手的话，只能扣紧两只脚踝上的皮带。

幸村走过去，检查了一下软凳旁的高椅上放着的工具。  
他不喜欢在训诫时见血，也严格控制伤重的程度，因此这些工具一点儿差错都不能有。  
确认工具没问题以后，他检查了一下扣着仁王脚踝的皮扣。  
他放松了一些，让仁王不至于在挣扎时受伤。  
他的小情人总爱在危险边缘试探，胆子也很大，却不怎么耐打。

“手就算了。”幸村说。  
他扣上了软凳上的皮带，让仁王动不了腰。而既然下半身已经被限制住，绑不绑手倒是差别不大。  
“你要是伸手挡，就再加罚。”他笑着说。

“……再加就受不了了。”仁王小声道。

幸村莞尔。

还没打呢，先示弱吗。  
花样越来越多了。

换了一身衬衫西裤的幸村直起身挽起袖子。  
他还特意戴了领带，系的整齐，一副斯文败类的模样。之前散在肩头的长发扎成一个偏高的马尾，鬓角也整理得干干净净。  
仁王抬头看了他一眼。  
他是真喜欢幸村这个模样。  
长得这么好看的人做什么都赏心悦目。  
……打人也一样。

他重新低下头，双手握住了软凳下的木架。

上过了药的臀肉就这么几分钟也消肿了一半，艳红色渐渐褪去，只剩粉红。  
幸村捏了几下，确认了一下状态，又上了一遍药。  
抹过药膏的皮肤不容易破皮。  
这代表他今晚能更用力些。

让人记住痛才好。

藤条放在最后，幸村点了一下，拿起了皮带。  
他把黑色三指宽的长皮带折了两折。  
他先走到仁王身前，将皮带放在仁王鼻下，让他嗅到皮革的味道：“记得报数。”

“……是。”

啪！

疼痛猛地在身后炸开。

已经有了心理准备的仁王哽了一下，顿了顿才开口：“一。”

然后第二下，第三下接连到来。

被打过很多次，就算幸村总是开玩笑一样埋怨他不耐打，仁王也不至于在一开始就崩溃投降。况且皮带总是不太一样。他睁开眼，余光隐约能看见挽着袖子的幸村扬手的样子。  
于是心理上某种古怪的满足感削弱了一部分的疼痛。

仁王突然想起最开始的时候。

说出了“取悦我”这样的要求而把他带到这间别墅的幸村，好整以暇地对他说，让我先看看你能做到什么程度。  
但那时的他，反而更想知道幸村会做到什么程度。  
所以他什么也没有做，说你想要的该自己来拿。

于是幸村把他带到这个房间，让他跪下。  
再之后的两周，他没能走出这个房间一步。

理论上讲，被那样对待过后，他应该恨，也应该畏惧幸村的。  
但他经历过的一切都卡在他能承受的限度上。  
而极端的环境，也让他无法不依赖幸村。

这个男人是魔鬼。  
仁王离他越近，越是感叹。

“……五十。”

皮带被放在他被绑缚住的腰上。仁王全身绷紧，好一会儿才重新放松。他开始出汗，踩在铺着地毯的地上的双脚却渐渐开始发抖。  
还好软凳上的垫子真的很软，就算全身都失去了力气，趴在上面也不算累。

……这也不值得庆幸吧。

仁王闭上眼，趁着间隙休息恢复体力。

他的屁股又肿起来了，火辣辣的，药膏又一次抹上去，被揉按着抹开的疼痛都变得难耐。

“还有五十下。”幸村重新拿起皮带，放在他眼前，“接着报数吧。”

仁王没有睁开眼睛。  
但他闻到了皮革的味道。

一百下皮带打完，他的腿根都开始出汗了。  
可这才挨过三分之一。  
甚至三分之一不到。

藤条。  
等会儿还有藤条。

这回休息的时间更长了一些。幸村颇有耐心地把药膏涂抹到被打过的每一寸皮肤。原本圆润挺翘的臀肿了很多，光滑的皮肤也变得不平整，皮带的印子交错着，看上去有些可怜。  
他在发烫的皮肤上亲了一下。

打完的皮带被放在另一边，他拿起皮拍。

比起皮带，皮拍要更温和一些。但已经遍体鳞伤的部位感受到的疼痛只会是不断递进的。  
仁王握着木架子的手用了力，指肚发白。  
他数着数，强迫自己承受下去，而不是挣扎着逃开。

然后是戒尺。

戒尺打下来时他今晚第一次喊出声。  
他没办法再保持沉默了。  
木质的戒尺打在臀上的钝痛和皮制品不一样。那不是火烧一样的疼，而是深入骨髓一样持续的疼痛。  
他肌肉绷紧又放松，咬紧牙也忍不下痛呼，条件反射想扭腰逃跑，皮带却限制住了他的行动。

“啊！……四十九……”

“……五十！”

肿起来的臀肉已经是深红发紫，五十下数完时还颤抖着。  
仁王控制不住。他喘的很急，身体在拒绝这样的责罚。而他脸色发白，手心都是汗。

“还有一百下。”幸村的手落在他的后颈，很慢地抚摸着，“休息一会儿吧。”

仁王哽了一声。  
他喘了好一会儿才平静下来，后臀却还不受控制地间歇性颤抖。

幸村似乎离开了一会儿，回来时端着一杯水走到他旁边，里面放了根吸管：“把它喝完。”

温水平复了仁王变得激烈的情绪。  
他舔了舔唇，看了一眼放下杯子拿起藤条的幸村。

“先生。”

“怎么了？”

“……手。”仁王闭上眼，又重新睁开。他看着挂在软凳两条腿上的皮扣：“扣上吧，求您。”

“现在帮你，等会儿迟到和过度训练的加罚，可就不会再手下留情了。”幸村向他确认道，“你想好了？”

“……嗯。”


	3. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打的很疼，也做的很疼。

皮扣将他的手腕限制住。  
仁王这下是完全动不了了。  
他重心就在被扣上皮带的腰上，双腿软得使不上力，膝盖微曲，只有前脚掌踩在地毯上。  
分开和肩同宽长度的双腿想要收拢时会扯动脚踝上的皮扣，发出细碎的响声。

藤条轻轻搭在他后臀。

他条件反射地深吸了口气。

“别太紧张。”幸村柔声道，“只是一百下，很快。既然你已经求我帮忙，这一百下就不用你报数了。当然，你也没有休息时间了。”

……总觉得这也不是什么好事。

仁王垂着头，吐出一口气：“……谢谢您。”

他也只能道谢。

而后，藤条破空的声音响起。

“嗯啊！”  
像被利齿咬掉一块肉一样的抽痛在臀上炸开，仁王猛地握紧了拳。  
但还没等他消化掉这次痛楚，第二下就落了下来。

最开始的几下还留了休息时间，而后幸村的速度慢慢加快。  
当连续五次藤条落在同一块皮肤上时，仁王禁不住哭喊出声。  
他甚至能感受到那一块皮肤肿起来，肿的很高，又硬又烫。

如果没有把手绑起来，他一定会去挡的。

这也太疼了。

他始终无法习惯这种疼痛。  
他在警校也接受过训练，也通过了集训被选拔去了特殊部门，但那些摔打的疼痛和被藤条鞭打的疼痛太不一样了。  
仿佛全身的知觉都集中在了身后，集中在了那两瓣可怜的肉上。

说起来他最初挨打的时候还会一边喊一边骂人呢。  
现在确实是被打怕了，变得只想避开任何会导致“加罚”的行为，老老实实把这顿打挨完。

……三十九，四十……  
操，为什么还没到一半。

仁王没有力气了。  
他挣扎了一会儿，当然什么都躲不开。而这样挣扎的举动耗尽了他最后的力气。他现在就像砧板上的肉，任人处置。  
哭喊声也渐渐弱了下去。  
他开始哽咽，又想忍住眼泪，却没成功。

……八十九，九十……

快结束了。

仁王的臀肌不受控制地收紧。  
他知道这样容易受伤，因此又强迫自己放松。  
只是做不到，真的太疼了。

他挨完了最后一下。

藤条被竖着插在了他的臀缝里。  
收紧的臀肌将藤条稳稳得夹住了。

幸村蹲下来，先解开了扣着他手的皮扣。

“好了。”他摸了摸仁王的后脑勺。

而仁王将自己的脸埋进手心。  
他没有动，下半身还脱离他自己的控制。  
他自顾自哭了一会儿，觉得自己丢脸极了。想好了不哭的，还是忍不住。但哭着哭着他又觉得没什么了。这里除了他只有幸村，而他在幸村面前早就没有任何遮掩。  
他想下次要更隐蔽一些。都两年过去了，警方不同部门应该也喘过气了才对。他的同僚呢？还没开始工作吗？再不来几个工作伙伴他真的要叛变了。

仁王的哭声弱了下去。  
幸村摸着他的脖子，温言说着什么。  
大概是安慰的话吧……但其实他也听不进去。  
不过身体的应激反应渐渐消失了，因此他也能回过神。

“……我没事。”他随意抹了一把脸。

腰上的皮带也解开了，脚上的也是。  
仁王站直身体，感觉全身的肌肉都在悲鸣。  
还有身后那个过分有存在感的地方——

“可怜极了。”幸村站在他身后，指尖沾着药膏流连在一股一股的伤痕上。

……你的声音听起来可不是这个意思。  
仁王腹诽。

然后幸村凑上来，单手搂住他的腰。

落在肩上的吻很轻，又一点一点往下。温热的唇舌顺着胸前肌肉的线条划过，又含住还挺立的乳头。被乳夹咬过的地方肿着，深红的颜色显得诱人。幸村用舌尖去逗弄乳孔，又将整个乳头含进去，用了点力吸吮。  
被他搂着的腰颤抖起来，侧边的肌肉收紧又松开。

“……不行……轻点……疼……”

仁王两只手搭在幸村肩上，想要推拒又不敢用力，只能仰起头吸着凉气。  
酥麻酸胀的感觉从胸口蔓延，他弓起背想躲，腰却被牢牢控制在幸村手里。  
而幸村另一只手还握着他红肿的屁股。药膏让那里的皮肤不再发烫，但随便一碰还是发闷的疼，而带着薄茧的手掌用了点力揉按上去，苦闷的钝疼让两条腿都失去了力气。

仁王勾着幸村的肩膀，只觉得自己原本已经停歇的双眼重新涌上雾气。

他被带着往前走，走到房间的角落。

房间里落地窗前的窗帘拉的严严实实，充作阳台用的空间里放着单人的布艺沙发和茶台，地面上还铺着榻榻米。  
幸村引导着仁王趴跪在沙发上。

沙发很软，抱枕和靠背正好将他酸软的腰肢和肩颈托起。  
仁王喘着气，感觉到自己的双腿被分得很开，一直到贴着两边的扶手。  
他整个人陷在沙发里，胯骨被抬高，重心就落在他抱着沙发靠背的臂膀上。

等等，这个姿势——

仁王有些不安的回头。

幸村的手指落在他的臀缝里。  
张开的双腿让那里露了出来。比起红肿的屁股，那道峡谷还是苍白的颜色。之前清洗时放进去的润滑剂已经干了不少，幸村手指破开褶皱按进去时便有些艰难。  
于是手指只在穴口的位置转了一圈就退了出去。

仁王的手指在柔软的沙发靠背上挠了挠。

他看着幸村走到旁边的柜子拿出一根胶棒。

仁王僵住了。  
他看着幸村向他走过来，有些慌乱地摇头：“不，先生，求您，别用这个——”

一双手落在他头顶，又顺着他有些汗湿的头发往下梳。  
“听话。”

仁王红着眼看他，只是摇头。

幸村叹了口气，俯身在他额上吻了吻：“你刚才自己选的，这是加罚。”

那是因为我不知道你加罚打算用这个！  
仁王委屈得觉得自己又要哭了。

而幸村的唇还贴着他的额角，声音很轻，却不容置疑：“乖，就二十下，你自己扶好，我就轻一点。”

仁王和幸村僵持了一会儿。

幸村笑容淡了一些。他又喊了一次：“仁王。”

仁王抿了抿唇。  
他低下头，让自己肩膀抵在沙发靠背上，然后他两只手往后，犹豫了一会儿，才握住了自己的两片臀瓣。手心接触到的是柔软又凹凸不平的两团肉，随着他自己用力而泛着苦闷的痛。仁王闭着眼，狠了狠心才将两片臀瓣扒开。  
原本就因为双腿大开而露出的穴口此时完完全全暴露在空气中了，穴口的褶皱连带被牵扯开，肉穴里一点红若隐若现。

幸村直起身，看着这样的仁王，心也软了些。  
不过规矩就是规矩。

“二十下。”

冰凉的胶棒在臀缝里摩擦了两下。  
仁王默默用额头抵着沙发背，咬紧了牙。  
像要把他撕裂开来的疼痛在最脆弱的地方炸开。  
他已经酸软的腰受不住地晃起来。  
一会儿后他才从疼痛里回过神，有些放松的手重新用力，将似乎烧起来的地方露出来。  
而他脸上似乎也像烧火一样变烫，这种将最私密的地方暴露出去任人责罚的羞耻感叫他整个人都恍惚起来。

等他喘过气，第二下才又落下。

仁王发出哽咽一样的呻吟。

只是两下，那瑟缩着的地方就绽开了些，臀缝也很快染上红色。

仁王要更用力才能将自己臀瓣扒开，而似乎臀瓣上的疼痛越重，就越能让私密处的疼痛更轻。

连着三下的击打一起落下来。  
仁王扭着腰想要往前躲，手也忍不住松开了一些。  
他发出无声的尖叫，几乎是用尽了自己的意志力才让自己呆在原地。  
过了几十秒，他才哽了一声，颤抖着摆出之前的姿势。

再落下来的击打似乎是轻了一些。  
仁王分不清区别。  
伤上加伤的时候疼痛就是递加的。  
但他的身体和心神开始被这样羞耻又剧烈的疼痛占领了，为了让自己好过一些而自动去承受。

他捏着自己臀肉的手用了力，原本红肿的地方现出白色的指痕。  
而他甚至听不到自己的声音。  
也许是又哭了，也或许是悲鸣和惨叫。

最后一下。

胶棒被随意地扔在一边，承受击打的人几乎维持不住趴跪的姿势，像猫一样蜷缩起来。

哭喊的声音也是很好听的。  
仁王从不会完全放声呼喊。他痛到极点的哀叫也带着自我压制的意味。  
幸村喜欢这样的声线。

他半跪下来，打算给他的小情人一点奖励——为了今晚的乖巧。

他双手按在仁王的手上：“放松。”  
说着，他的唇舌已经落在同样红肿起来的缝隙里。

那朵花儿已经绽开了，褶皱和周边的皮肤都变得很红，也很烫。  
幸村从尾椎的位置舔下去。皮肤上还有一点沐浴露的味道，是他专门准备的百合的味道。  
向下的穴口有些潮湿，是残余的一点润滑剂从穴里流了出来。  
他就着润滑剂抚慰红肿的穴口，又吮吸起花心，舌尖舔开发烫的地方，去探索里面的嫩肉。

从痛苦到欢愉之间的鸿沟，就那么飞快地跨越了。

仁王啜泣着含糊地说不，别舔了。  
唇舌带来的刺痛被掩盖在下流的潮热里，他受不了这个，比起羞耻的鞭打更难承受。  
他想象了一下幸村那张绮丽的脸此时正做这种下流的事，就又觉得荒唐又浑身发软。  
他两只手都落在幸村的手里，手指尖都开始颤抖。

被放开时他全身都是软的，只有阴茎硬的不行。

他的身体已经变成这种样子，一点儿撩拨都经受不得，疼痛也能带来快感。

幸村把他翻过来，让他靠着沙发，双腿搭在沙发扶手上。  
他两只眼睛里全是水雾，看不清幸村的脸，连光晕都是模糊的。

两根沾了润滑剂的手指直截了当地摸进他的身体。

仁王低叫了一声，臀缝里还疼的像火烧一样，穴口也随着每一次手指的抽动而生疼。  
但身体里的空虚越演越烈。  
他循着欲望动了动腰，用最后一点力气抬起自己的下半身。这动作让他往下滑了一些。他索性伸出手，抱着自己的腿弯。

他已经很累了，没办法给出更多的反应。

幸村两根手指有些粗鲁地撑开甬道。  
润滑剂被最初的肛塞带到很深的位置，而挨过打以后整个穴都很热，又湿又软。

草草做了扩张，幸村解开自己的皮带。

他按着仁王的腿根一口气插到底。

“啊——”

仁王受不住一样侧过头，急促地喘着。  
他很疼，但被充满的满足感也很强烈。  
习惯了痛苦的身体很快自顾自开始享乐。他的后穴不受控制地绞紧了肉棒，想要把这根能给他快乐的东西吞到最深处。

幸村嘶了一声，停了几秒就开始抽插。

他的动作不怎么温柔，大开大合的，每一次都撞到最深处。

臀瓣和胯骨的撞击像是又在挨打，有些发紫的臀肉收紧又带动甬道的收缩。

幸村捉过仁王握着膝弯的手。  
他将仁王的腿架在自己肩上，握着仁王的手去摸交合的地方。  
那里已经一片狼藉了，乍眼看上去还显得很凄惨。红肿的皮肤用手指碰到就是刺痛，却还得承受摩擦和撞击。

幸村带着仁王的手去摸被浸透的含着他阴茎的肉环：“真热，咬的这么紧。”

仁王还有些抽噎。  
他泪眼朦胧地看做爱时染上红晕的幸村秀美的脸：“……都肿了。”

“肿了才这么热，这么紧。”

“……你是舒服了啊。”仁王吸了吸鼻子，说话断断续续，还有些委屈，“我好疼。”

幸村笑了两声。  
他用力顶到深处，停了停，用顶端在穴里画圈。

“呜哇……”仁王仰起头吸了口气。

“不舒服吗？”幸村又带着仁王的手，握住了仁王的阴茎，“这么硬。”

这是谁的错啊。  
他的身体已经变成了这种样子……

“你快射了。”幸村说。

仁王摇了摇头，呜咽着想要拒绝这样的说法。  
他这副情态看在幸村眼里也是觉得很可爱的。

“真的很舒服。”幸村低下头，又去舔吻仁王的乳头，“打肿了再操真的很舒服。以后都把这儿打肿了再做，如何？”

仁王崩溃：“幸村精市！你去操别人好了！别来找我了！”

幸村笑的停不下来。

“你怎么这么可爱啊。”他握着仁王的手给他手淫，用了点力挤出前端的淫液，掌控着怀里这具身体的每一个反应，“真是一点苦头也吃不得。”

“都折腾成这样了……唔嗯……轻点……太快了……不行……要坏了……”

语言也能带来羞耻的快感，仁王嘴里说着拒绝的话，身体却很快达到了高潮。  
他被折腾了一晚上，敏感的不行，经不起太多的玩弄。

见他射了，幸村又顶了两下，从他身体里退出来。  
他不打算内射，也知道仁王今晚没办法承受更多了。  
他把人抱在怀里，反身坐在沙发上，让仁王靠在他身上，抓着他的手握住了自己的阴茎。

情事结束后整个沙发都乱七八糟的。  
仁王这个人也是。

他晚上哭太多了，此时已经睁不开眼，也感觉到了困倦。似乎察觉到了他的感受，幸村将他的后脑勺按在自己的肩膀上。衬衫有点硬，柔顺剂的味道却很好闻。  
仁王在那里蹭了蹭。  
“睡吧。”  
他感觉到幸村把他拦腰抱了起来，便伸出手勾住这个人的脖子。


End file.
